Nail guns are a kind of power tool which can produce an impact to hit a nail with a striking pin.
The nail gun usually includes a housing, a cylinder, a piston, a striking pin, a prime mover and an impact mechanism. The piston is disposed in the cylinder. The striking pin is connected with the piston. The prime mover drives the impact mechanism and then impacts the piston to move in the cylinder. However, the existing impact mechanism occupies a large space in the housing, and the effective stroke of the piston also usually depends on the size of the impact mechanism. Thus, it is not conducive to miniaturization of the nail gun and the strike is relatively poor.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.